Shadowman Vol 5
| Featured = Shadowman | Stories = Fear of the Dark Dead and Gone Rag and Bone | Creators = Andy Diggle | Issues = 11 | Start = | End = }} Shadowman (Volume 5), or Shadowman (2018), is an ongoing series published by Valiant Entertainment. It is the second volume featuring Shadowman since the most recent reboot of the Valiant Universe and the 5th Shadowman volume overall. The series is written by Andy Diggle with art from Stephen Segovia, Shawn Martinbrough, Renato Guedes, among others. “It’s a story about stepping out of the shadows and embracing the light. Trying to move on from your own mistakes and be a better man. Of course, it’s not easy. As Shadowman, Jack will never fully be able to escape his own demons. It’s about learning to live with them. And as he comes to a better understanding of himself and his family’s legacy, he’ll discover whole new worlds and new powers he never even imagined he had.” – Andy Diggle The series would be the fourth Valiant series to get a Brushed Metal variant cover for the first issue. This one, however, would also feature a glow-in-the-dark effect in homage to the glow-in-the-dark variant cover of . Pre-Order Bundles with exclusive covers and bonus material such as character designs, scripts, and interviews would also be available: The first bundle would include issues #1-3 and the second bundle issues #4-11. Issues Regular Issues * Fear of the Dark ** ** ** * Dead and Gone ** ** ** ** * Rag and Bone ** ** ** ** Collections Trade Paperbacks * ''Shadowman (2018): Fear of the Dark'' (#1-3) * ''Shadowman (2018): Dead and Gone'' (#4-7) * ''Shadowman (2018): Rag and Bone'' (#8-11) Cover Art Gallery Regular Issues File:SM2018 001 COVER-A ZONJIC.jpg| SM2018 002 COVER-A ZONJIC.jpg| SM2018 003 COVER-A ZONJIC.jpg| SM2018 004 COVER-A ZONJIC.jpg| SM2018 005 COVER-A ZONJIC.jpg| SM2018 006 COVER-A ZONJIC.jpg| SM2018 007 COVER-A ZONJIC.jpg| SM2018 008 COVER-A ZONJIC.jpg| SM2018 009 COVER-A ZONJIC.jpg| SM2018 010 COVER-A ZONJIC.jpg| SM2018 011 COVER-A ZONJIC.jpg| Collections Trade Paperbacks SM2018 TPB 001 COVER ZONJIC.jpg| SM2018 TPB 002 COVER ZONJIC.jpg| SM2018 TPB 003 COVER ZONJIC.jpg| Promotional Art Gallery Teaser 201712 SM Teaser.jpg|'Shadowman Teaser' (December 2017) 201708 SM Teaser.jpg|'Shadowman Teaser' by Greg Smallwood (August 2017) SM2018 FCBD2018 TEASER.jpg|'Shadowman Teaser' (May 2018) Character Designs by Greg Smallwood 201712 SM Design-1.jpg 201712 SM Design-2.jpg 201712 SM Design-3.jpg Pre-Order Bundles SM2018 PREORDER BUNDLE 1-3.jpg|1st Pre-Order Bundle (issues #1-3) SM2018 PREORDER BUNDLE 4-11.jpg|2nd Pre-Order Bundle (issues #4-11) Related References External links * Andy Diggle & Stephen Segovia Descend into Valiant’s SHADOWMAN #1 – A Powerful New Ongoing Series Coming in March! (December 14, 2017 by The Valiant Voice) * Shadowman’s Andy Diggle Plots an Epic Two-Year Journey into the Deadside (February 22, 2018 by Paste Magazine) * Valiant Reveals Yearlong Roadmap for Andy Diggle’s SHADOWMAN in 2018 and Beyond – Featuring Stephen Segovia, Shawn Martinbrough, Doug Braithwaite, Renato Guedes, and More! (February 22, 2018 by The Valiant Voice) * Andy Diggle Talks Shadowman along with an Exclusive Preview of Shadowman #5 (June 21, 2018 by Graphic Policy)